Friends, Enemies, or More
by Sapphire Oynx
Summary: Ginny is in her last year of school and thinks she's escaped her brothers and Draco Malfoy but finds Malfoys her teacher and she's developing feelings for him. Mature for later lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: No, I do not own Harry Potter nor am I related to J.K. Rowling in any way so I won't inherit Harry Potter either unfortunately.**

**Friends, Enemies, or More**

**Chapter One**

**Running Into an Old Enemy**

Ginny walked through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on her way to the Great Hall for breakfast, happy as ever. She was excited because never again would she have to listen to the crude voice of Draco Malfoy. No more of her brothers' endless lecturing and paranoia. She didn't have to see Harry Potter surrounded by twittering fan-girls having her heartbreak more and more every single day. It was finally her last year at Hogwarts, and she planned to enjoy it as best as she could.

She looked at her schedule and felt her face fall into a frown as she saw her first subject. Potions. _Well at least Professor Snape no longer teaches the class, _she thought with a mental roll of her eyes._ I wonder who the new Professor is, though._ A scoff_. Probably some idiot that doesn't know what they are doing. _

Joking with her friends about her bad luck, Ginny quickly finished off a plate of toast and headed off, bag in tow. When she arrived to class and claimed her usual spot; the front table, she pulled out her favorite quill and a roll of parchment, and began to copy down the instructions and guidelines that were written on the board.

Unseen from the shadows, their teacher smirked as he watched the students that had arrived early to chat and joke amongst themselves, spread about the classroom, with a couple copying down the lesson plan for the day. He waited impatiently for all his students to show up for class and betrayed a small hint of surprise as he noticed a familiar red-head in the first row. He had expected to see her, been ready, even, but what he didn't expect was to see her close up to the front of the classroom. _This year is going to be fun, _he thought to himself. _She just makes it too easy._

Drawing his attention back to the room in general, he noted that most of the students had arrived. He pulled out his wand and placed a Silencing charm on the door. He slowly drew it open, unnoticed by the students all facing the other way. All of a sudden, he canceled the charm and sent a Depulso at the large wooden door. It flew back into the frame, resulting in a startling bang that had heads snapping around. The young teacher cleared his throat.

"Attention, class! Welcome to your last year at Hogwarts. I am, obviously, your new Potions Master, and I would like to explain my point system, first thing. It's easy. Do what I say, follow the rules and you won't get any points taken away from your house. If you do exceptionally well, which I doubt, you will be given a bonus of twenty points towards your house at the end of the year. Let's begin, shall we?"

Ginny gasped softly. Chills ran down her spine as she slowly looked up, hoping against hope that she was wrong, only to discover she was right. As Ginny peered up through her curtain of hair, she saw the last person she thought she would ever have to deal with that year. _Draco Malfoy._

"I would like to announce that if I think I will have problems with you due to pre-existing conditions, I will talk to you after class in my office, one student at a time. If you disobey me, you will serve a month of detention. I am deadly serious. Ginerva Weasley?"

"Ginny." She muttered contemptuously.

"Yes then, Ginny. You'll be my first meeting, directly after class, please. Now, we're going to be brewing some potions for Madame Pomfrey today, just a warm-up to see what you remember from over the summer. Who can tell me the primary use and main side effect of Pepper-up Potion?"

Ginny was shocked as ever. She couldn't believe her family's worse enemy was teaching one of her classes, and that she was going to have to deal with it all year long. _How did this happen? He can't teach here; he's not even eighteen! This is going to be the worst year of my life._

Before she knew it, class had ended. She placed her vial of potion on Malfoy's desk and returned to her seat, waiting for the rest of the class to leave and wondering why the bloody hell she was sitting there, waiting to talk to her Professor, a Malfoy. Finally, everyone had gone. Ginny looked over at Malfoy expectantly.

"You really thought you had gotten rid of me, hadn't you? Hate to tell you this, but you will now have to deal with me twice a day."

_Wait, _thought Ginny_, twice a day? Potions is only three times a week!_

As if reading her mind Malfoy went on. "You'll see what I mean later. But you better start being a little more polite to me. I could make your life a living hell." Draco laughed at the look in her eyes and watched her run out of the room.

Ginny bit her lip as she felt a knot in her stomach, thinking it was hate and nerves causing her to want to choke back tears. When, later that night, she felt she wanted to be near the blond Slytherin, she was beyond mystified. _You need to get some sleep, Weasley. You're going mad with the lack of it._

Author's Note: Send me some reviews and I'll put up another chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Send me some reviews and I'll put up another chapter

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews here's the next chapter I want more reviews than last time or I refuse to put up more chapters next weekend. J/k. Anyways I just want more reviews than last time I hope to get as many chapters up as possible this weekend but I am not promising anything. No, I do not own Harry Potter, sadly, and I have no way that I ever will. Hope you like and enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

**Unexpected Invite **

Draco had made the past two months torture for Ginny and she still hadn't figured out what he meant that she would have to deal with him twice a day. But she decided to not let it bother her and continued on with her life as best as she could using the study tactics Hermione taught her before she left the year before last. There was a tapping on the window next to her bed in the girls' dorm. She walked over to it and saw four owls. Two of them she recognized as Harry's and Ron's pets, but the other two confused her and didn't give her any recognition at all. Harry's new owl was just like Hedwig, but the owl hovering in front of the window, in their hearts, could never replace her.

Ginny opened the opening and watched all four animals drop their burdens on her bed. Ron's owl had brought a package and two letter's one from Hermione and one from Ron himself. Harry's owl carried a simple letter. One of the unrecognizable creatures dropped a letter put into a black letter that matched the glossy feathers of the amazing creature. The other held another package and three more letters all addressed to her but with no return address or any other name. She gave the animals food and water then let them rest as she read the letters and open the packages.

First, Harry's letter had been ripped into. She felt tears course down her face as she read the letter missing him and hating him all at once.

Dear Ginny,

I've missed you and I know you are still upset about what I did my last year there at Hogwarts and I regret to tell you that Cho and I are engaged to be married this Christmas. You are still my girl but only as a sister now. I'm sorry but you must move on and find someone else. I just can't love you like that anymore. I'm not sending an invite for you to come to the wedding because we want it to be small and private but I wanted you to know.

Love always,

Harry

Quickly the letter was ripped and torn into thousands of tiny pieces. Then they were thrown into the fire that was burning in the middle of the room. Ginny returned and picked up the letter from Ron. It was telling her that he was engaged to Hermione and that she was pregnant and Hermione has said the same thing except with the proposal of her being the maid of honor. She quickly jotted down a congratulations and yes to Hermione's question and sent Harry's owl and Pigwedgion off. She then turned to the black envelope and opened it. She pulled out an invite written in silver and bordered with emerald green ribbon. The letter was an invite and shocked Ginny more than anything, and she had no choice but to accept.

Ginny,

This is Professor Malfoy and I would like to invite you to meet me in my office tonight at nine o'clock. It's an urgent matter requested by Dumbledore and also it's a dinner so dress nicely and show up or I'll have Filch come searching for you.

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

Ginny dropped the letter and started crying. "I don't want to have to be pulled over there to be alone with Malfoy. Well lets see what's in these packages." She felt awful and crazy but just pushed the invite away from her mind. She opened the package from Ron and Hermione and smiled. Inside was some stuff to help her take notes and get through the year and the old D. A. coin to keep in contact with her brother and soon to be sister-in-law. She looked at the other package and opened it. Inside was a black, silky, halter dress that stops at her knees and a pair of black strappy heels. She pulled out the dress and looked it in amazement. A note fell out and she looked at it.

Where this tonight at the dinner. It will look wonderful on you.

- Draco Malfoy

Ginny sighed and knew what she had to do. She slipped on the dress pulled her hair up into a mass of curls and worked on her make-up she slipped on the heels and fought crying as she left the common room.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Here is my third chapter send me some reviews I want at least five. Don't disappoint me.

I do not own Harry Potter so stop asking just kidding.

**Chapter Three**

**Unknown Letter**

Draco smirked as he heard the click of the heels he sent Ginny. He then lost the smirk and felt a twisting in his stomach. He had to see her and he used Dumbledore to get her there this night. He wanted to tell her he was sorry for all he had done to her family and that he wanted her. That he got this job to be around her.

Ginny straightened her dress and knocked on the office door. She gasped when she saw Draco he actually looked cute. She mentally slapped herself. _You can't think about him like that. He's your enemy and it's just wrong._

_Oh shut up you know you like him why can't you just admit that._

_Because it's not true. Well okay maybe it is a little bit but I can't like him. _

_Suit yourself._ Ginny remembered where she was and pushed the argument she had with her conscious away.

"You look beautiful, Ginny." Draco smiled and Ginny noticed.

_Oh my god, that wasn't a smirk that was an actual smile._

"Come on in." Draco pulled her in gently and looked into her eyes. His mistake was he forgot how easily he could get lost in those beautiful innocent eyes. He lowered slightly and the kissed her softly. He realized what he was doing and pulled back. "I'm sorry."

Ginny lost her power of speech after the kiss she wanted more and was surprised that Draco would kiss her. Of all people he kissed a Weasley the blood traitors the youngest of an unfaithful family. She had closed her eyes and they snapped open when she heard him apologize. "It's okay."

Apparently, tonight was a night of surprises. Draco sucked in a deep amount of breath. "Ginny, you want to go sit down?"

"Yes of course." Ginny followed him into an area where a wonderful dinner was set up. "Oh my god, this is so beautiful. Wait did you actually call me by my given name?"

"I just realized that. I actually have a confession to make." He laughed nervously and pulled out a chair for her. There was a knock on the door. He grumbled and ran to the door and growled out a what.

"Sir an owl dropped off a letter for you all it says is Malfoy no return address or anything." Mr. Filch quickly rambled out.

"Thanks, Mr. filch I'll be sure to read it right away." He snatched the letter and ripped it open. It read '_Stay away from her if you know what's good for you.' _Draco angrily ripped up the letter and saw Ginny looking over at him curiously. "Just ignore that it's nothing important but I'm sorry I have to cut this short. I got to go." He quickly kissed her again leaving her there to wonder over what was going on.

Sorry I know it was short but I was kind of in a hurry I hope to get many reviews.

Sugarbabi


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I'm so sorry guys I've been grounded but here as a present here's a new chapter I hope you enjoy give me reviews

Author's note: I'm so sorry guys I've been grounded but here as a present here's a new chapter I hope you enjoy give me reviews. Now we do have some lemons it's my gift to you for not posting for so long.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter all though it would be a dream come true

Chapter 4

Truth or Lies

Ginny had been in shock since the day she was left in Draco's office with her lips still wet from his quick kiss. She could have been swept off her feet and would not have noticed. Now the girl spends her days sitting in classes, doing her work, and hanging out around the lake by herself. Somehow she had avoided Draco and felt bad about it but remained confused on what all had happened. 

Tears cascaded their way down her pale cheeks. "Why do you have to be 'the one'? Why not Harry, or possibly even Neville?" Ginny looked a little scared to realize she was falling and fast for Draco Malfoy. "God help me." The girl was wallowing so far down in her self-pity that she didn't know someone was standing right behind her. 

Draco watched her put torture into words and winced when she said, "_Or possibly even Neville," _He then decided to step in just as she said_, "God help me."_ He stepped forward and pulled her off the ground. "I'm not god but I certainly can help."

Ginny gasped and looked down. She had to do this before this got too far. She knew it was going to hurt both of them and cause him to hate her for eternity, but she had to end this before it got to serious. "Draco, we need to talk."

Draco put on his trademark smirk. "I agree, but not here. Let's go to my office." He picked her up and carried her into the school and down the dungeons to his office. 

Ginny was glad no one was around because she was mortified. By the time, they reached Draco's office and she was set down, her face was so red it put her hair to shame.

Draco pulled her into the room and shut the door. Ginny was about to talk and he knew why. He knew she was right but he wanted to prolong it as long as possible. Draco pulled her into his arms and kissed her with all the passion he could muster up. He led her to his bedroom and laid her on the bed.

Ginny pushed him away when she felt the bed. "Draco, no, we can't do this."

"Shh, it's okay. I know what you're thinking, but Ginny I want you so bad it hurts."

Ginny was shocked to hear her name and want in the same sentence. Especially, when it came from Malfoy. She knew he wanted her she could feel it on her thigh and she wanted him.

Draco looked down at her then kissed her again. Finally, he reached shock because Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down along with opening her mouth. That was all invitation he needed. He thrust his tongue into the cave of her mouth and mated with her tongue. As he kissed her he started to remove both of their clothes until they were down to their underwear then he stopped and looked into her eyes. He could see the passion in her eyes but didn't want to move fast.

He lowered down to her breasts and removed her bra and at first he just kneaded the mounds then he claimed one with his mouth spilling sweet torture into Ginny's soul.

She arched her back and held him close then moaned when he stopped. He lowered and kissed her stomach on his way down then he removed her panties. 

His eyes glittered with lust. He slowly inserted his finger in her to test and see if she was ready for him and caused her to nearly fall off the bed. He decided to tease her a little bit longer and started moving his finger and licking her. Then he couldn't take it anymore when she hollered his name. He stripped off his boxers, and positioned himself between her legs and plunged into her. He was shocked to find her as a virgin and remained still. "Are you okay?"

"Yes just continue on, Draco, I'll be fine." She smiled up at him.

He slowly pulled out then thrust back in her and the rhythm remained the same until Ginny wrapped her legs around him then he quickened his movements. They climaxed at the same time and he collapsed next to her pulling her close to him.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Yes, but it didn't last long. I'm okay now." Ginny kissed him to prove it and laid her head down on the pillow beside his. 

Don't you just wish I would of continued well give me some reviews and I will immediately start typing the next chapter 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: All right guys I can see yall want to know more

**Author's Note: All right guys I can see yall want to know more.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling so no I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 5**

**Ginny woke up yawning thinking last night was a dream, but then she felt the tenderness between her thighs and felt tears spring to her eyes. Carefully the Gryffindor rose from the bed snatching her clothes off the floor. Tears were falling from her cheeks at that point. **_**I should not have done this. I should have just ended it there now there is no going back.**_** Ginny grabbed ink a quill and some paper and looked over at Draco's' sleeping form. She wrote down a quick note and high tailed it out of the room.**

**Draco awoke smiling and reached over to pull Ginny into his embrace when his hand landed on a piece of paper. Confused he read it then started screaming a chain of curses tears developing in his own eyes. The note read:**

**Dear Draco, **

**I am sorry but this has to be goodbye. It should have been goodbye last night, but I was foolish to allow you to think I had feelings for you. Now all that is left in my life is death and that is where I will meet. I am sorry Draco but loving you cannot be the last thing I do. Killing myself is now the answer. I wish I never fell in love with you.**

**Love ****Sincerely,**

**Ginny**

**Hoping he was not too late, Draco shot up from the bed, threw on something, and frantically began to search around. People looked at him like he was crazy then he skidded to a stop when he heard a muffled cry then continued on running once he begin to think he was hearing things. Off he ran causing students, ghosts, and teachers alike to look at him like he just ran out stark naked which he almost had if he hadn't of though first. He had fallen in love with a Weasley and was not about to let her go easily like she expected him to.**

**Ginny hid behind a statue as she heard Draco running after her. She started to cry but covered her mouth allowing a small muffled whimper out before hiding among the shadows. She was shocked to see how disheveled the man was. His hair was like Harry's now his face was paler than normal, his eyes wet and red. She realized he had been crying and still was and it was all caused by her but she did not care her death would be his lifesaver. She waited until he rounded the corner to jump over to the window she climbed on the ledge watching her tears fall down to the concrete. She then saw the golden trio looking straight at her and she wished they would not say a thing but they did and Draco heard them as well. His eyes shot up to hers and they were pleading. She mouthed, 'I love you but I'm sorry' to him closed her eyes and jumped off the ledge plunging down t her death.**

**The next thing she knew was people began to scream especially the trio and Draco. Her breath was forced out of her body as she felt her body collide with something. That something was warm, small, and holding her in a tight grip. Draco had grabbed a student's broom then flew down to get her. She felt his warm salty tears land on her face. **

"**Don't you dare do that to me, Weasley. Not when you have my heart wrapped around your little finger, not when I'm in love with you, and especially not if you could be carrying my child." Unfortunately, everyone heard his comment and wanted to know about it as soon as possible, including Ron.**

**More reviews people sorry it's so short but I'll make it up to yas I promise just review and prepare yourselves.**


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: I see you all liked what happened now on with the next section

**Authors Note: I see you all liked what happened now on with the next section.**

**Disclaimer- I do not and never will own Harry Potter silently cries**

**Chapter 6**

Ginny had been carried into Dumbledore's office and set down in a chair. Ginny could still feel the wet areas on her blouse where Draco's tears fell on her shoulder.

"Ms. Weasley, why would you be pregnant with Draco's child?"

Ginny started to cry again at that point. She did not wan to tell anyone but knew if she did not that Draco would be fired. Ginny felt Draco's hand in hers, causing her heart to break. She gulped in air and finally spoke. "I wouldn't be pregnant because I can't get pregnant. I spent the night last night with him and do not regret it but it cannot happen again. Nor can I ever be with you, Draco. I am barren and I am already lying when I say you are the only one in my life. I was married off but I would not allow any amount of sex and he does not want anything to do with me."

Draco snatched his hand away from hers. "How could you, Ginny. What was I, a conquest? Why would you use me? Why did you make me believe you loved me? Why would you kill yourself?"

"No, you were not a conquest I didn't use you and I do love you which was why I tried to kill myself. I broke a promise and I said that if I ever broke my promise I would kill myself rather than watch the other die." Ginny jumped up and ran from the room running towards the lake.

Ron growled at Malfoy when he stood up. "I don't approve of what my sister did, and I know that if you don't go after her she will kill herself. Welcome to the bloody family. Only if you save my baby sister. I'll go to mom and handle the marriage thing."

Draco nodded and took off after her. He ran until he finally reached her. He had been too late to catch her. She had slit her wrists and was out cold. It did not take long For Malfoy to take her to the hospital room. When he arrived with her, he set her on a bed and was not allowed around her anymore. Not until she was fully healed.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione arrived at the Burrow telling the family what had happened. "What I don't get is why would she lie to him? Why not just tell him she was sick and would possibly die?" Ron asked.

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Because she doesn't want Draco mourning not only over her but over a baby she could be carrying. I am glad you did not mention she was not married and was not barren. That would have meant trouble."

"Yeah, your right. I just hope Ginny makes it through this with no more problems." Ron put his head in his hands not wanting to lose his baby sister.

Draco was allowed back into the hospital wing but before he could get over to her Madame Pomfrey asked to speak with him. He followed her to a secluded area. "Mr. Malfoy, I would like to say you did a good thing bringing her here although I don't know how much good that did her. She is dying and the bad part is she is carrying a child. She is sick with cancer and from what I see, it is so bad she will not be able to heal and live without the right amount of money

Draco looked back at the girl he once hated but grew to love her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

Malfoy nodded and walked over to Ginny. She had woken up while he was walking towards her.

She saw the tears in his eyes and could still see the look of betrayal in his eyes.

Draco began to sob he did not want to lose her. He sat on the bed beside her and took her hand. "Why didn't you just tell me you were sick? I would have understood."

"I didn't want to hurt you." Ginny looked up at him.

"We are going to fight this together. I will help you as much as possible. It's just getting past my father that I'll have problems with."

Author's note: There you go sorry I know it's still short but I'm working on it. So what is Draco going to tell his father? We'll find out in Chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Draco walked into Malfoy Manor hollering out for his father. Lucius came running to his call. "Yes, son? How have you been at the new job are you finally going to follow Voldemort?"

"No, I haven't. I need your help with something. Do you remember Ginny Weasley?" Draco looked up at his father showing his seriousness.

"Yes, I remember her." Lucius sneered. "What does she have to do with anything?"

"Well either you're going to cooperate with what I'm about to tell you or we will have to duel. Ginny's pregnant with my child and she's dying from cancer. She can't afford the treatments to help her fight the disease plaguing her body. I want to pay for everything she needs and get my own home to raise my child in. Also I want to marry her." As Draco looked into Lucius's eyes the first thought that went through his head was _'If looks could kill I'd be dead right now. _

"Well, I don't care if she's carrying your kid I will not pay for anything for her. The less Weasleys on this earth is better. I will not support anything you want to do. So unless you can beat me in a duel you won't get any money from me. If you do win you can have the whole vault but I'll disown you. It's your choice on what you want to do."

Draco pulled out his wand and bowed. He didn't give his father a chance to prepare himself. Immediately, he sent a curse across him. "_Stupefy_."

"_Crucio_"

Draco ducked the spell. "_Patrficus Totallus_" He smirked as he saw the look of surrender in his fathers' eyes. "I win, now where's the key to my vault?"

Lucius waited to be freed from the binding spell then he called for his house elf. "Get me the key to the family vault. I've taught you well. Just don't come running back to me when you want more help." The elf arrived with the key handing it to Lucius. The Malfoy handed it to his son. "As of now you are disowned."

"Good bye, Father, for good." Draco left his father standing there and headed off to Diagon Alley.

Ginny woke up later on looking around her seeing flowers, balloons, gifts, cards, and treats given to her from everyone in Hogwarts, the teachers and a majority looked like it came from Draco. Then she noticed the witches and wizards running around treating her with medication. Tears jumped to her eyes as she realized that her beau paid to have her treated for her cancer. She looked over at the bed next to her and saw Draco sleeping. She smiled and stifled a sob. _'Ho can he be so sweet and kind? How did we go from enemies to lovers?'_

Draco woke up seeing tears running down Ginny's pale cheeks. He jumped off the bed moving over to her. "Are you okay?"

Ginny nodded taking his hand into hers. "Thank you for everything. I love you, Draco. I don't know how it happened but it did. My heart belongs to you."

The Slytherin smiled and kissed her. "I hope you like what I've done if it wasn't for me you would have died. Your cancer has been cured and the baby is perfectly fine. They told me when you woke up they were going to see if you are ready t be released and if you do I want you to meet me in the Owlery tonight at 8:30.

"I'll be there." Ginny kissed him back then let goof his hand as he stood up to leave.

Author's note: Will Draco ask Ginny to marry him and if so what will be her answer send some reviews guys and I'll let you know I decided to make the final chapter the longest but we haven't gotten there yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry that it took me so long to post up a new chapter, but here you go the more reviews I get the more of the story will be revealed.**

**Chapter Eight**

His snarl was filled with menace, his eyes gleamed with malice, and his posture reveled danger as he looked upon Lucius Malfoy. "You allowed this to happen. How could you let your own son leave like that, and above all things but for a Weasley? That's it your through Malfoy you help me get him to hate that little weasel and then that's it for both you and the rest of your family." Voldemort grasped Lucius' robe his fingers digging deeply into the silky material.

"But why? I'm one of your most loyal. I thought Draco would have realized that you could destroy him. On top of that, you could do it with a snap of your fingers. _Literally!_ What if I told you that I knew a way that not only would make him despise the girl but also want to murder that boy Potter?" Malfoy smirked knowing that you-know-who would fall for anything that had to do with the death of Harry Potter and he was right.

"I'm listening." The fire in He-who-must-not-be-named's eyes simmered down to an ember. His grip loosened and his angered voice lowered.

Draco watched as Ginny walked around her healthy body exciting her. "Honey, please sit you're making me nervous."

"No I'm not you just want me to sit down so you can look at my new and improved body from this pregnancy." Ginny smiled.

"You get me all the tim-"Draco was interrupted when the Slytherin common room's fire flared allowing two figures to fall out of the large green flames. Quickly Malfoy jumped in front of Ginny in defense. "What do you want father and YOU-KNOW-WHO what are you doing here?"

"Oh just to tell you that you're defending a liar. Yes, little weaslette, we caught you in your lies." Lucius sneered at her.

"What are you talking about, fat-Lucius?" Draco said looking not only at his father but He-who-must-not-be-named.

"That baby growing in her stomach isn't yours. It's Harry's that night that you left her alone in your office is when she brought him in and fucked him behind your back. He knocked her up and wont claim the baby so she decided to pass it along as your child."

"He's lying, Draco how in the world would I be able to hide a baby of Harry's from you. First off you're paler than him and second off he has a darker hair color than you. How would I get this baby past you if it wasn't yours?" Ginny pleaded with him.

Draco glared at her. He believed his father he may not love him anymore but he knew he could trust his father. "Get out." He said quietly.

Ginny hesitated "I don't want to. He's ly-"

"GET OUT!!"

Ginny left crying knowing she lost not only the father of her child but the love of her life.

Author's Note: Give me some more reviews and I'll allow you to see whose baby Ginny's child is. I want at least 5 reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Alright I see everyone loves the chapter so here's the next one.

**Chapter Nine**

Ginny had been sobbing in her room for weeks on end then after the second month ended she started to act like nothing happened but she still had a sullen look about her not trusting anyone with herself ever again. If someone helped her they were lucky that they actually got to. She never looked at Draco again not even when dealing with assignments. In class she would look at her desk and when tests were to be turned in she would wait till everyone was done and get someone to turn the test in for her.

Draco was miserable but he was never going to trust a woman again or at least that what he told himself. He always got mad at Ginny when she avoided him like he had done something wrong. _She's the one who betrayed me why should I trust her._

Nine months had pass and Ginny was ready than ever to give birth and prove her baby was Draco's and not Harry's, but she knew better than to just allow Draco back into her life after he mistrusted her. She was sitting in Draco's class writing an essay when her water broke. The splash of liquid hitting the stone floors brought the attention of all students and Draco.

Ginny started to scream as contractions began to hit her hard. She finally looked at Draco and was shocked to see that he too was sullen and had yearning in his eyes like he wanted to be the father. "Well, don't just stand there. I'm having your baby whether you like it or not and I swear if you have any doubts after seeing your child you will never gain me or us back."

Draco snapped to and rushed her to the hospital wing. He stayed with her not touching her through out the birthing process and was shocked to see a little blonde pale skinned grey eyed little girl. He knew then his father had lied and he felt like kicking himself.

Ginny took her child and immediate named her Sylva Ginerva Malfoy.

"Please take me back baby I want to be a part of this family." Draco placed his hand on her shoulder seeing tears well up in her eyes really fast.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Why will you mistrust both me and Sylva in the future. You'll have to work to be in this family."

Madame Pomfrey saved her by coming to clean Sylva and told Malfoy he had to leave

**Author's Note: Give me some more reviews while I plot evil things for Draco to do.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Here's the next to the story this might be the last one for awhile.**

**Chapter 10**

Ginny had been crying ever since Sylvia's birth. Sylvia has been living with her grandparents just until Ginny graduated from school but that wasn't what was tearing Ginny's heart and soul apart. She so much wanted to trust Draco but he had broken and burned everything they had by telling her in not exact words that he didn't believe her. Ever since her baby girl was born Draco has been pleading with her to allow him back in her life.

Draco's heart had torn into pieces when he saw the resemblance between him and his first daughter and then to find out Ginny wasn't going to let him be a part of either of their lives at least not until he proved himself. How could he get her to trust him again? How could he live without the women he truly loved even if he only knew the small bundle of his and Ginny's for a week?

Ginny was sitting in Draco's class once more, the mess from her water breaking long been cleaned up. Her eyes were red from tears and Draco was skinnier and paler than normal from lack of sleep and substances. They looked at each other and quickly Ginny averted her gaze so she could hide her newly formed tears, but Draco was more observant and decided to do the one thing to keep Ginny near him.

He walked up to her when the class was working on papers. "Ginny. I would like to see you after class and if I have o get Filch to stand at the door to make you stay I will." By now everyone knew what had happened between the two so they all looked upon Ginny with sympathy as she nodded letting the tears slip from the corner of her eyes.

Class ended and Ginny sat in her seat refusing to let anyone's words calm her or worse make the tears stop. This is the one time she was going to make Draco feel awful then that was it he was out of her li9fe forever.

Draco walked up to her pulling her up into his arms. "I didn't mean to hurt you it's just you know who P- I mean Harry is to me. And the thought of him taking you away from me after he had already had you is so easy to believe. I will make up for everything every way I can but please stop crying and let me back into yours and Sylvia's life.

Ginny jerked back. "It's not going to be that easy." She said tears dripping off her pale cheeks like water dropping from a faucet. "You tore my heart up and now you want to tape it back together. Well tape doesn't last it fades over time then falls apart the only way this will work again is if you learn to sew with iron." She stormed from the room and ran up to her common rooms.

Author's Note: tell me what you think. Sorry I know it's really short.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Sorry everyone I know its been a long time since I posted but here yall go oh and thanks for the reviews everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I have not ever and will never forever own Harry Potter to my own disappointment.**

**Chapter 11**

Ginny stared out her bedroom window hiding from her family. The school let her out for maternity leave till her child could be watched over without any problems while she finished school. But until further notice she was to stay at the Burrow. _I shouldn't be complaining it got me away from all the students who have started to pity me since what happened between me and Draco, but not only that it got me away from Draco._

Draco felt empty every time he entered class and Ginny's desk was empty. He felt like jumping in the lake clothes and all even though it was still pretty cold out. Malfoy was walking around school looking for Ginny when he heard she went home for a few weeks possibly more. His blood ran cold knowing she accpeted to get away from him. Well now he had a break for a couple of weeks and he was going to proove to her she couldn't get away from him that easily.

Ginny was still at her window when she heard a distant pop. Figuring it was her father she walked down stairs to meet up with him while her little one was still asleep. She saw the shocked face on her mothers face and probably should have turned at that point but her curiosity over came her common sense.

She walked forward seeing Draco standing in the middle of her kitchen. She felt like running away, screaming, and hitting. As well as the feelings to jump into his arms, shower him with kisses, and allow him to stay in her life, but she knew better. Instead of doing any of the above she stood where she was averting her gaze down to the hard wood floor which happened to have junk all over it so she had a lot of stuff to look at besides him.

Draco walked forward taking the chance while he had it and took her into his arms. He was just about to lift her face up to his and kiss her when she jerked away from him and her mother took her place.

"May I please ask you what you are doing in here exactly?" Mrs. Weasley asked her tone revealing her displeasure. Before he could answer she continued on. "You have scared my little girl all because of lies. Now I know for sure that no one in our family can trust you. How long do you think it will take this time if you two got together again to break her heart again? I'd guess around ten minutes. I'm not letting her hurt any longer so you get out of my house now and never return."

Draco ignore the obviouslty pissed off mother of the Weasley's by walking around her grabbing Ginny's arm and dragging her up the stairs. "Take me to our child." He ordered keeping his voice calm when he wanted to holler and scream.

Ginny knew she shouldn't do what he asked but she also knew that if she didn't someone could end up hurt or possibly dead. And the death part was 99.99% possible at this point in time. So she walked forward into their childs room. She kept her back turned to him and sighed. "What do you want, Draco?"

Draco let her go pulling out a small velvet box as she walked forward. _If this doesn't work I don't know what will_ he thought to himself. He kept silent ignoring her question as he flipped open the litle box to check and see if the white gold ring with a blue sapphire in the middle. He hoped to god she would accept him. He kneeled down on one knee waitin for her to turn.

Like he expected Ginny did turn around mouth open to say something, but when she noticed how he was positioned and what was in his hand she clamped it shut feeling a lump in her throat. "Drraco?" she whispered. "Don't do this you don't want to hear what I have top say. Trust me no matter what you say it will still be no."

"You told me I had to learn to sew with iron well to learn I have to practice and I've got to start somewhere. Doesn't the thought of a stable family make you happy? Isn't the thought of our child getting everything she would ever need and more make you excited? Sylva needs a father and it's going to be no one else. Can't you understand that I made a mistake and it won't happen again?"

"Yes, Draco all that does make me want to jump with joy, but what you need to realize is that marriage is just another bandage that in the end we will want to rip off. Nothing will work anymore. I know that I hinted that I would take you back but I refuse to let you back in my life. So take your proposal and leave." She turned once more hiding the tears that slipped from her eyes.

Draco stood up anger filling him up. "God damn you, Ginny. I want you I love you and I'm begging you to let me back in your life." He jerked her around anger seething from within him. He slammed her against a wall forcing his lips upon hers. She struggled as much as she could but knew she was in trouble.

Draco held on to her tightly as he apparated to a dungeon. He chained her up sighing. "I didn't want to do this but you give me no choice. We aren't leaving here until you accept my proposal. With a flick of his wand her clothes were gone leaving her naked to his view.

Ginny's breath came out hard with fear. She screamed knowing no one would hear her.

Draco walked up to her with all intentions to show her who was in control. He sat in front of her moving his hands up her thighs avoiding the juncture between her legs. He moved his hands up to her stomach rubbing across her slim waist. He looked up at her smiling. "I'm going to make you scream for me."

He leaned forward blowing warm air of her nipples causing them to harden and beg for him. He massaged them with his bare hands till Ginny moaned and on even further.

She felt the tears run down her face as she began to hate her trecherous body.

Draco wanted her bad but wasn't going to give in quite yet. He laid his lips upon one of her breasts moving his hands to her wet pussy. He plunged his finger into her just at the point of when his mouth began to nibble her nipple.

She arched her back crying out in pleasure wanting more but keeping quiet. His mouth was hot, scathing as his firm, slightly chapped lips moved against hers. They seemed to sear her to the very core, causing her knees to tremble and arousal hotter then magma seemed to flow sluggishly through her veins, her eyes, tearing up at the thought of her body willingly submitting to him, slid shut as his large warm palm cupped her ample breath within his palm, kneading, she pulled desperately at her bound hands as he prowled somewhere around breast level, his mercury eyes darkened to storm cloud grey, hazed with desire, his pupils nothing more then small black pinpricks on a vast canvas of storming grey. She swallowed convulsively and squeezed her eyes shut, feeling his hot, musky breath on her peaked nipples of a little more then she could take, she felt, more then heard, his deep rumbling chuckle that made her sex throb with want.

She hated that she wanted him so desperately. It was disgusting at how much she had missed his touch, no matter how fleeting their copulation had been, she was addicted to everything that was him, his chuckle, his lust darkened eyes, his scathing touches that sent her very soul afire. Everything about him, everything made her flush and pant with desire.

His hands traversed up her calf as his mouth laved at the underside of her left breast, his touches were hot but fleeting, possessive but light. Then and there, when his fingers danced across her flesh, purposefully brushing lightly over the lips of her sex before moving upwards, over her belly button and beyond....that he had every intention of making her his now and forever.

With that thought....she didn't know wether she should cry out in angst, or joy.

He pulled away looking down upon her with adoration. Knowing he couldn't hold himself back anymore he moved forward unzipping his pants and pulling out his member. Not even bothering with removing his clothes he plungfed into the depths of her warmth. Moaning out in pleasure he could feel that no one elkse had her since him and it pleased him. He moved slowly wanting to build up the passion.

She cried out and moved her hips to match his thrusts. She cried out wanting to wrap herself around him. First the movements were slow and rough but soon they turned intoi a fast speed both of them could handle. The movements turning smooth.

He looked down at her allowing him to show her his pleasure. Then he felt her climax overcome him as he allowed his seed to spill into her. Collapsing on top of her he let the bonds go with a look at them.

They rested for a few minutes panting waiting for their breathing to ease and their bodies to cool.

Draco looked up at her smiling. "Do you have any doubts now about how I feel about you?"

She still was speechless from the sex they had just had so instead of trying to answer she nodded her head.

Her smiled knowing that she couldn't speak currently. So he pulled the box back over to him and slipped the ring out. "Do you accept this, and allow me to become your husband?"

She nodded once more as the cool gold slipped upon her ring finger. Right now she was in bliss but later she would talk to him about everything that had happened. She decided that it still hadn't been the end of his torture. He still had to proove himself with other things besides what he could do with her body.

**Author's Note: So that's that I will be posting as sson as I get some reviews. Hope you liked this and I do give credit to my cousin cause I probably still wouldn't have this chapter written without her help.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Okay thank you for the reviews and I know I have promised and promised and promised to make my chapters longer well I think it's about damn time I lengthen my chapters what do you think. So now I'm going to have more than just Ginny's and Draco's point of view but I'm bringing in the jealous ex boyfriend, Harry Potter dun dun dun. What will happen read and find out. By the way I was listening to Disturbed while writing this so sorry if it gets well disturbing what can I say I'm evil.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter deal with it, conscience, deal with it.**

**Chapter 12**

**Dream or Reality**

It had been a week since the night in the dungeon. Ginny was so busy with Sylva she didn't have a chance to talk to Draco much less her mother, who has noticed the ring on her finger. She was either sleeping or taking care of her newborn child. She felt rushed every time her mother asked her questions pertaining to the ring, Sylva, or Draco.

She was glad when Hermione dropped by one day to watch over Sylva. Ginny couldn't thank her enough and made promises to make it up to her in the future. Quickly, she left The Burrow looking for Draco. He, surprisingly, wasn't that far away. Actually, he was in the garden weeding out gnomes. As she watched him run into a limb sticking out of the moist earth, she laughed and memories filled her mind.

Draco turned to see Ginny laughing with a far off look in her eyes. Obviously, she couldn't see him anymore. He snuck out of the patch to walk up behind her. Stepping behind her, the Slytherin slipped his arms around the Gryffindor's now tiny waist.

Ginny jumped but relaxed immediately into his embrace. She was quiet when questions filled her mind. She had tons of them to ask and knew if she didn't get them out now it would be a long time before she could again. "Draco, can I ask you some questions? I've been confused lately and I need more than want answers."

"Anything for you, love." Draco walked over to a tree pulling his wife along with him. He sat down pulling her tiny body onto his lap. "Ask away."

"Okay, well remember the day that you invited me to your office and let me know how you really felt about me?" she waited for his nod then continued with caution. "You told me you would tell me what the letter was about, but yet you never did. Why is that?"

Draco took a deep breath before he jumped into his story. He decided to give her as many details as he could remember so she wouldn't ask him any extra questions. "Well it was a letter from someone I have yet to figure out who it was from, but it was telling me to stay away from you. When I left it wasn't because I had things to do. It was because I was afraid. Not only of my growing love for you but that someone else could tell my emotions for you. I try to guard my feelings from everyone, but when I'm around you I lose all control and peace of mind." He took her left hand into his and smiled at the diamond sparkling on her ring finger. "Do you understand now?"

Ginny couldn't speak or move, Draco had just told her everything she could ever want to hear and so much more. Tears brimmed at her eyelids. One sparkling drop slid from its dam to the edge of her chin, plunging down to the depths of her blouse.

He mistook her crying for sadness and despair. Draco snatched away his hand and was about to dump Ginny off his lap when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Honey, I wish I would have known all of this sooner," She smiled then a stern look ran through her lit eyes, "But that doesn't mean you don't have to work more to prove yourself. Don't expect just words to win me over. What's that saying? Actions speak louder than words?"

Laughter bubbled up from the pit of his stomach 'til he burst. The look on her face mixed with her words was so hilarious he couldn't overcome the hilarity of the scene set before him. When he felt a smack across his forehead and heard "I'm serious" just made him laugh even harder. He put all of his weight onto the tree they were sitting beside, seeing he couldn't control the laughter. Draco laughed so hard that he could hardly breathe when he finally stopped minutes later.

Ginny huffed as she jumped up off the laughing goon below her. She turned stomping up the hill to her house. She was about to turn and yell something at her idiotic husband when a flash caught her eyes. Her back stiffened while her eyes hardened. "No, not now not ever." She whispered.

Draco saw his wife's change and quickly ran to her. He was going to pull her into his arms when he saw the reason why the sudden alteration. Harry Potter and Cho Chang were both walking towards them. As they grew closer to them, Draco slipped his arms around his wife's waist.

Harry smiled at Ginny until Malfoy showed up beside his ex. Anger flooded his veins like a hot fire engulfing a house. He still had feelings for Ginny and constantly denied it not because he had to, but because of her brother.

Ron was supposed to be Harry's best friend, but he stopped the day Hermione came into his love life. No longer did they hang around each other and make fun of their enemies. What really pissed off Harry was the fact that Ron didn't try to stop the relationship between Malfoy and Ginny, but he did everything he could to break up him and Gin. Even afterwards when he was planning on taking her back Ron fought tooth and nail. Threats hit him every time Ron caught him alone and when others were around he did his best to exclude Harry from activities they were enjoying. This all continued till Harry gave p and went with Cho. After that Ron stayed way from him.

He looked at the woman standing in front of him and wished that it was his arms around her and not that Slytherin's. He grimaced at the thought of putting his arms around Cho. He knew it was wrong to lead her on, but Ginny wasn't an option anymore. Not only because of her brother, but because the last he heard she was a mother to that evil snake's demon child. He put on his best mask as he continued to move forward.

Cho knew Harry still wanted Ginny and they fought constantly because honestly they didn't love each other. She still was in love with Cedric she would do anything to have him alive and well. Honestly, she wished they never would have agreed to marry. He was abusive with her all because she reminded him every minute of every day that they were not meant to be. In the long run though, they had no one else. So she hid the bruises on her body and put on a smile. If no one else would have them maybe later on they could fall in love. The only reason they were at the Burrow is so Harry could show Ron that he didn't have to worry about Harry taking his baby sister from him. In Cho's mind though, she thought he really wanted to see if the rumors were true about Gin and Draco. Obviously with the sight before them, they weren't rumors but fact.

Harry smiled as they finally stopped in front of Ginny. "Well, if it isn't the new mother. You look wonderful, Gin. How's the baby?"

Ginny glared at him wondering why she ever really loved him. "Sylva is fine. She is in a loving home with her uncles, aunt, and grandparents. She's healthy and looks just like her father. My baby girl is as beautiful as ever. Hello, Cho, how have you been?"

Cho jumped at the venom dripping from Ginny's words. She thought that Ginny still loved Harry, so was shocked to hear the change in the girl's voice when she spoke to her. "I'm fine, I'm not pregnant…yet, but we hope one day…"She lost her words not knowing what to say. She wanted to plead with her to help her, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Ginny sensed the urgency in the girl's words and smiled. She walked over to Cho taking her hands into hers. "How would you like to go talk just us girls? I haven't had a decent day of silence since before Sylva's birth. Oh well that's children for you. But would you mind?"

Cho smiled, "No not at all. I know the feeling I wouldn't mind having time for myself as well."

"Then come on I know the perfect place not even my own mother knows about." Ginny pulled the girl towards her and hooked her elbow in hers. She kissed Draco quickly then left with Cho.

Harry, glad that the women were gone, turned towards Malfoy glowering. "I'd say if you touch her you're dead but I can see that there would be no point to it. I want you away from her, she's mine. No matter who the hell you think you are or how much money you have you will always be considered a good for nothing Slytherin who hides behind his fathers cloaks. I don't give a shit if you could easily kill me I will-"

The Slytherin punched him glad to see the raven haired man fall to the ground. "You have no right to tell me what's mine or not mine. As of today Ginny ha claimed she's mine not me. Deal with that you half-blood freak. You have no idea the stress you have put her under and I personally would rather her be with me than in a casket because of your need to beat what's _yours_. Oh, and on top of that you have Cho, you can't have a claim on Gin as well." With that he left. Fury caused the blond to grip his hands until blood dripped off his knuckles from his nails. It pissed him off and he was going to make sure this stupid idiocy would end.

____________________________________

Ginny sat down in a little shelter like room with Cho across from her. "I've always come here sneaking foods out and hiding from the boys. A girl had to get peace and quiet some how, so when my brother's were home on holidays I would come here to hide pretending I was already attending Hogwarts. I never was alone in here; my imagination took care of that. After awhile though food would start appearing in here always replenishing itself making sure I would always have my supplies the older I got the less sweets were in here. I think Fred and George found out about it and told Dad. This might explain the reloading of provisions."

Cho smiled feeling the warmth of happiness invade the cold set in her bones. For the first time since Cedric's death she felt in high spirits. She looked at Ginny and knew she could tell her anything and could have her wishes of privacy kept safe. At the thought which had flickered across her mind she had decided to tell Gin everything. "Can I talk to you?"

The Gryffindor smiled at the older Ravenclaw. "Sure, you can inform me of anything. What's up?"

Cho jumped in not stalling from letting her know everything she had been in dire need to let out. "Well, you know how Harry and I seem distant yet we are still getting married, right?" She waited long enough for a nod from Ginny, "Well, things aren't going so well what with us in love with people we can't possibly be with. Harry is wallowing in his depression that there's no possible way he can have you back, and honestly I wish I was dead rather than live without Cedric. We both saw the other in distress, which is why we are together. But our relationship has side effects. If I don't remind him of you I'm beaten for it. The sex is enough to wish I would have ended it along time ago."

Ginny looked in shock at the young woman she never would have believed in a million years that Harry would ever raise a hand to another human being but here was his own wife denying that thought. "Do you need help?"

Cho nodded seeing the surprise in Ginny's features change to rage. "I'll get him for what he's done to you without even hinting that you told me what was done to you. I promise you this Cho you will not be beaten again without punishment being pushed onto him."

__________________________________

**Author's Note: Alright I know it took me forever but school is almost out so when I'm not working I will definitely be posting up new chapters. Tell me what yall think**


	13. Confrontations after Brutality

**Author's Note: Sorry I'm not even going to try and figure out when the last time I posted was. I'm now posting and hopefully everyone likes what's happening. I've been in a major writer's block over the last month. And I've been dealing with personal problems which are why my tardiness in posting up a new chapter is here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of its characters nor do I claim to. Although if I could I would get on my hands and knees and beg that Harry and Draco were given to me (I may have made harry a jerk in here and Draco the sweetheart but I love them both I'm torn between both worlds. Oops sorry got carried away.)**

**Chapter 13**

**Confrontations After Brutality**

The next day things were a little different. No one but Ginny knew that Harry had beaten Cho and Molly had invited Harry to stay worrying over his appetite and figure as usual. The only difference was the newborn baby, which Mrs. Weasley absolutely adored, and Draco's hovering presence over Ginny.

Draco had spoken to Mrs. Weasley after he had found out about Harry staying around with Cho. He told her his actual intentions and told her his father could die for all he cared. Ginny was his life along with Sylva and no one was going to take that from him. She understood and he spent the night talking with Ginny trying to figure out why she had a glint of anger. After a while he assumed it was because of Harry's stay.

"Honey, have you fed Sylva already?" Draco asked, his arms wrapping around Gin's small waist.

"Yeah, and I've changed her she's sleeping again so don't worry about her for now." Ginny smiled at not only Draco's actions but the strain in Harry. "Cho did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes, wonderfully, thank you. It's nice here, makes me feel at home." She grinned.

"This house tends to give off that effect." Mrs. Weasley chuckled. She moved to Harry to give him some food then tripped causing it all to spill over Harry's lap.

He jumped up moaning at the sharp pain, raising his fists when Draco grabbed him throwing him outside.

"You leave her alone it was an accident. What's happened to you? Why do you hit so much? I may be the enemy but I know you weren't like that. Anytime I tried hitting someone you were the one to stop me. So why are our roles reversed?" Anger seethed through the slender blonde's body.

Harry growled as he stood up fists swinging. He fell from the swaying of his arms causing him to fall forward when Draco jumped out of his way. Harry fell into a pile of leaves and thorns each piece stabbing his skin.

Ginny ran out tears in her eyes with a stubborn hold in her shoulder. She ran to Harry looking back at Draco seeing the look of betrayal in his eyes. Before he could turn to walk away she helped Harry up just to knee him in the groin causing Draco's look to change from deceived to admonishment.

He ran to his woman and pulled her into a tight embrace glaring daggers over her head at Harry. Stepping around her he looked down at the hurt man. "Leave now, you have no right to be here."

Harry tried to retort but he couldn't catch his breath well enough to even get a word out. He just whimpered before apparating away.

Ginny laid her head on Draco for a moment before running to her mother. "Are you ok, Mom?" tears streaked the older woman's face as she looked at the spot in which Harry had left. Cho walked up placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley we'll get him for what he's done to both of us." She smiled weakly when Molly looked at her in shock before pulling Ginny's mom back into the house. "I'll let her know Gin, just go make sure this mess is gone. Nothing is more heartbreaking than seeing the scene left over from the crime.

Ginny nodded while the others grabbed some cleaning device to help each one quiet deep in thought. Draco looked at his fiancé worried breathing a sigh knowing that at this moment she was further away from him than normally. He almost cursed before vowing to make this world a better life for Ginny and her family.

**Author's Note: God I know I took so long its just I've had so many problems and been through a lot. But that's my little story. For awhile I lost my reasons to finish this chapter. Review and hopefully I can get the next chapter up.**


	14. Evil Seed Part 1

**Author's Note: I know I'm not being a great Author I have broken many promises and to you have alot of excuses. I lost my computer to an invasion of viruses and now I have to use the family computer which is harD to get my hands on. **

**Why? Because I don't wanna be yelled at forbeing on the comp. I'm supposed to get a new laptop when it happens my writing will be back to normal. I'm sorry for making everyone wait and I know this chapter is really short but I wanted to see how many people were actually reading my story and still want to read more. **

**I'm trying to update on all of the chapters because I reread and caught alot of mistakes and I also noticed that not only did I bring up alot of things and never brought them up again I gave everyone alot of cliffhangers I hope I didn't lose my fans and I hope yall read. **

**I'm in the last semester of my high school career and I'm going to be concentrating extra hard on it meaning if I feel like writing it will be lucky. Send me a revie to let me know if I should finish and continue. If I don't get at least one person then I have to saddly pack it away delete the story and do alot of editing before bringing it to new people. **

**Chapter 14 Part 1**

Harry slammed the door of his room in anger. "What the hell? What does Malfoy have that I don't." Harry snarled with venom dripping off his words. "I was there first. I'm the hero I desreve her. Not the little wimp of a ferret. I will get you for this, Malfoy. That's a promise no one takes my woman ever!"

He grabbed his wand neraly breaking it with a fierce grip. "First I need to make it look like I'm the victim. There's no way I can gain Ginny by killing her beau when she thinks she's in love with me."

A pop came from behind him followed by a horrendous tone. "I'll help you with a price."

Harry turned and gasped shocked at whom he saw. "I thought…"

"Do you want my help or not?"

Without much thought Harry nodded in agreement he knew that the person in front of him would be an asset. Besides, the thought of Ginny remaining with that slime made him shudder. "What's your ideas?"

**Author's Note: (Dramatic music) Gasp! Who's he talking to and what's the plan? Like I said send me some reviews sorry it's so short. This is only part 1 of Chapter 14 **


	15. Author's Note

Author's Note: I have decided to take this story down not to delete but so everyone will know when I have updated a chapter. I'm recreating a lot of things and adding a lot if you want to continue this story either sign up for author alert or favorites my homepage so you can get it. It will still have the same title just new things. The plot has not changed, the pairing hasn't changed just added that's all I hope you enjoy and I hope you will all quickly grab for it. I will not take this one down until I have posted my first chapter because I don't think it's fair to take this one away from you when you want to read.


End file.
